The Long Road Home
|season=3 |number=15 |image=File:The Long Road Home title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 24, 1990 |writer=Carl Binder |director=Allan Kroeker |previous=Repetition |next=My Wife as a Dog }}"The Long Road Home" is the fifteenth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot After recovering a cursed charm in another city, Micki and Johnny run into a family of nasty rural degenerates while driving home. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A small yin-yang charm that enables the owner to transfer their consciousness into the body of someone they've killed. Villains and Fates Mike, mind transfered into stuffed corpse, stabbed, then caught in a bear trap as storm winds blow in, scattering the sawdust in his body; Eddie, stabbed; Jerry, electrocuted during a fight with Johnny after transferring his mind into someone else’s body. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Géza Kovács as Eddie Negley *Angelo Rizacos as Mike Negley *Michael Philip as Jerry *Eric Coates as Don *Barbara Radecki as Carol *J.R. Zimmerman as Gas Attendant *Beverly Murray as Waitress Episode Crew *Directed by Allan Kroeker *Written by Carl Binder *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ani Baravyan - Assistant Director: Second Unit *Fergus Barnes - Second Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Property Master *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Rex Fields - Swing Gang *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant *John LaForet - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Victoria Harding - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Natalie Capone - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Dug Rotstein - Script Supervisor *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583344/ The Long Road Home] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes